Sparks Of Seattle
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: This is set after the events in InFamous Second Son! Delsin and Fetch get along really well, even if they do annoy each other a lot. The D.U.P have returned. There will be romance between Delsin and Fetch. PS. Reggie is alive in this story, cuz I liked his character alot! [MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS] [Delsin/Fetch]


A/N:

Welcome to my 2nd fanfiction on my account!

My first one was called 'Hear Me Now' for walking dead (Cluke)

This one is called 'Sparks of Seattle'

I have noticed that there are only one or two Delsin/Fetch fics (#Detch/#Felsin) So... here you go! And none of this Delsin/Eugene/Fetch stuff... NOOOOO!

Join Delsin, Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, Eugene, Reggie (cuz I actually really liked his character so he stays alive :D), some more conduits/bioterrorists and a whole lot more characters! ENJOY!

(This is set about half a year after the events in Infamous Second Son -EVIL ENDING-) Sorry for any OOC moments (Out Of Character)! There may not be ALOT of romance between Delsin and Fetch because I just wanna set the scene a bit more and set the story. MAY contain spoilers for the story.

**-Fetch's POV-**

I was sitting on the billboard where I originally slept, holding a picture of Brent.

Delsin had recently been showing off his new concrete ability, and by showing off I mean REALLY showing off. He's an annoying power sponge. He has been sticking close to Reggie alot lately, probably cuz he almost died at the hands of Augustine, luckily Delsin was strong enough to pull him up even with Concrete around his body. This had got me thinking about my brother lately, Brent. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about him, but seeing Delsin save his brother, I wish I could've saved mine. It was all my faul-

"Fetch! Fetch!" Delsin shouted. Delsin had flashed in with his smoke powers, he always preferred them to his other abilities like Video, Concrete and... Neon... My choice.

"What is it D?" I asked putting the photo of Brent to the side. He looked out of breath,

"The- the-"

"Spit it out smokes." I said as I stood up,

"The DUP is back."

"What!?" Neon started to show in my hands.

"I dunno. Apprantely there is someone else who wants to get rid of all us Conduits."

"And you're out of breath because you had to..."

"Run. Pretty much. We gotta go talk to Eugene." I looked out down from the billboard,

"Oh sh#t. The Doops are down there." I said trying to make sure that they didn't see me. Delsin took a quick glance and he quickly used his smoke to hover over to a nearby building,

"Come on Fetch," he said.

"Are you crazy? I'll make a goddamn light show!" He stared at me blankly, oh okay. I looked down and made sure that all the DUP werent looking up, instead of using my Neon dash I used my Neon hover, even though I hardly ever used it, and got to the same building as Delsin.

"See. They didn't even notice ya." Delsin then jumped off the other side of the building where no DUP was, as did I. He was looking around frantically,

"What ARE you looking for?" I asked with confusion.

"Just. Just some Neon sig- OH there's one!" He saw one on the opposite side of the street and used his smoke power to go through all the cars in the road. Some people were okay with Conduits nowadays, others however seem to get a bit crazy and scream bloody murder,

"BIO-TERRORIST!" Some people shouted. F#ck. The DUP would be here any second if people keep screaming.

"CALM DOWN!" Some other people were shouting, at least they don't worry about conduits anymore.

"D! Hurry!" I shouted to him, he reached the sign and drained it. I instantly dashed to him over the cars,

"Race ya to Eugenes." he said.

"Ha. Beat ya there!" I said. We both ran up nearby buildings and STILL people were screaming about us.

I arrived at Eugenes. First obviously. I was waiting for Delsin, about 5 minutes later he arrived,

"Where you been?" I asked.

"Oh ya know. DUP wanted a fight." I actually facepalmed myself,

"D! We don't want them knowing where we are! Just- just dont fight them until we NEED to." I punched his arm,

"Jesus Fetch!"

**-Delsin's POV-**

Fetch can be annoying sometimes, she seems to hit me alot now whenever I do something wrong. Well, I don't think it's wrong. I think it's awesome!

"One day you will stop hurting me Abigail. You'll soon fall for me like you did earlier in the year," I said. I remember when we were in the alleyway around the time we met and we 'Got along'. Well, me made out pretty much annnnnd did some other stuff. Fetch doesnt really enjoy being reminded about it.

"One. DONT call me abigail or I will kill you. And two. Shut up." We both entered and saw Eugene sitting at his computer and... Reggie?

"Reggie? What you doing here?" I asked. Reggie leant against a desk,

"Eugene called me for something."

"Eugene. The-" Fetch got cut off by Eugene,

"DUP? Yeah. I saw em."

"Wait. Why are the DUP back?" Reggie asked.

"Oh. So now you're interested?" I asked sarcastically. Reggie just glared at me.

"Anyways. I have no idea why the Doops are back. There's another question that I have on my mind." Eugene said.

"What?" Fetch answered.

"Who's running the DUP now, that Augustine is gone?" We all looked at each other. "I will try to figure that out on my own then I guess. Just, TRY to stay out of sight from the DUP and I'll call you whenever I find anything out."

"Eugene. I don't 'stay out of sight' okay. I stay in sight and kick some DUP ass." I said as I walked towards a window.

"Delsin. Stay out of sight." Reggie complained.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I replied. Fetch then came up next to me and said,

"Come on D. The DUP can wait. Anyways, I'm gonna go and er- take out some drug dealers."

"I thought you stopped doing that." I said.

"You thought wrong."

"Get out of here guys, I dont want to draw attention." Eugene said.

"Oh yea its fine. I'll just take the stairs like normal people whilst you two dive out a window." Reggie said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes. I instantly dashed out using my neon and landed on the ground, Fetch then materialised next to me. I found a smoke source nearby and drained it,

"Thought you liked the neon." Fetch stated. She always liked me using the Neon, I prefered smoke but I used it sometimes just so she wouldn't nag me.

"Well. Smoke was the first ability I got from another Conduit. And Neon was second, so I guess it is my second favorite!" I said.

"Whatever smokes." She started to walk towards the docks nearby, I remember her telling me that this was the place that her and Brent were gonna take a boat and get out of here (A/N: This dock is from the DLC First Light). I ran my hand under my hat and through my hair, hopefully this doesn't become an awkward moment where she starts talking about Brent and her past, I quickly used my smoke to dash next to her to keep up. "God. The DUP better be cleared out soon. I enjoyed NOT having to fight for my life for like 6 months," Fetch said. I nodded,

"Well."

"You like fighting the DUP. Yeah I understand." Fetch quickly stated. We came to the end of the dock and there was a burnt boat in the water tied to the dock.

"What's this burnt boat?" I asked.

"Er-" Fetch started, her voice sounded croaky. "This is the boat that we were gonna use to get outta here. Me n Brent. About two or three years ago."

"Oh. But er- why is still here? Surely someone would've gotten rid of it. You know."

"Well. About a week after, the dock was pretty much abandoned. When you are not 'annoying' me I sometimes come here. Drug dealers are usually here sometimes aswell so it gives me something to do." I saw neon forming around her arms, she was looking at something. I followed her gaze, it was focused on the boat. There were two drug dealers standing in it, and Fetch started to slowly walk towards the boat.

"Woah Fetch." I put my hand on her shoulder. The Neon soon disappeared from her arms.

"No idea how YOU can calm me down Smokes." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I think this would bring attention if you used your powers." I whispered. She sighed, there was silence. "Fine. But make it quick." She instantly walked towards the boat and her arms lit up with neon once again.

"Oh sh#t! Bio-terrorist!" One of them shouted, he had a gun and shot Fetch. I was slightly worried but fast healing is one of our things so... She instantly healed using her neon and shot one of them, instant kill. The other one stared blankly, Fetch was about to shoot him but I jumped up and landed next to him, I hit him with my chain two or three times and he was killed aswell.

"Took my kill D." Fetch said folding her arms.

"Come on Fetch. It doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes for like the 50th time today. "Anyways, it's getting late so we should get some sleep if we wanna take down the DUP... again." We both had our own seperate billboards that we slept at, ONLY temporarily. Hopefully.

"Yea. Sure." she replied. I got out of the boat and walked past her, she grabbed my arm and hugged me instantly, I was slightly shocked as she hasn't done this before. "Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"For being here for me Smokes."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I am having a phase where I love InFamous sooooo much! So stay tuned for moooore!**


End file.
